Strike
by SelenaFanatic
Summary: She was caught in the abuse. He was saving her but she was scared to be saved but was falling madly in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

Strike

_Prologue_

_When you're young you do crazy things like run away. That's what I did when I fell madly in love with Logan he was the total package good-looking a bit of a bad boy one of my favourite qualities in a guy. Mum and Dad hated him they said he was no good because he'd been stopped by the police a couple times for silly stuff like shop lifting, fighting just silly stuff really. We did everything together and he treated me like a princess and I didn't understand why people kept saying he was wrong for me even my friends said to stay clear. Logan told me they didn't understand us that they just didn't want us to be happy so we should run away from this whole drama it wasn't worth it. He told me he'd find us a big house and he'd get a job to support me that I wouldn't have to worry it would be fine. I was so caught up in this whole fantasy thinking we'd having that happily ever after that happens in the fairy tales when she runs away with her prince charming and live happily ever after so I said yes. One night I told Mum and Dad I was going to Aria's for the night and I'd be back in the morning. I met Logan at the subway and he told me he had sorted out a motel for a few nights and the apartment would be sorted out soon. I put all my faith in him he was all I was going to have from now on but I trusted him he made me so happy and I thought he was my knight in shining armour. The first few weeks were tough being thrown out of the motel because Logan refused to pay as most of our money had gone. We basically slept on the streets but he kept reassuring me things would be fine and I had nothing to worry about I was hesitant but when he held me for a embrace all of the worry disappeared. One night he came back with a guy and asked me to please be with him for the night so we could get some money he told me it wouldn't happen again it was just a one off thing I agreed because I loved him and didn't want to let him down. I cried after I felt so dirty this wasn't me it didn't feel right. The guy said we could squat somewhere and Logan could sell some gear to get us by I really didn't want him to do it. He started using some and he completely changed hitting me and swearing telling me I was worthless just making me feel small. When I saw him I didn't recognise him anymore he wasn't the Logan I knew I could tell he didn't love me anymore and I was just there for him to control. I got pregnant and when I told him he hit me right in the stomach and I lost it shortly after. To be honest I didn't want to bring a child into this it didn't deserve it but I was still hurt. He didn't really like me going out unless it was to get him something. The guys were always over and they made me feel so uncomfortable touching me but Logan didn't say anything he brought girls over and I knew what he was doing with them but I couldn't leave he'd find me and he'd do anything he didn't care I was just merchandise used for when he was in trouble. I was so stupid to think this would be a fairy tale this was a nightmare and this was my life I didn't have and qualifications because I didn't finish school my family and friends had no idea where I was Logan took my phone he didn't allow me to keep one probably scared I'd use it to get away. He is rarely here always out on jobs and do other illegal stuff coming back drunk and insulting me making me feel small. I honestly don't remember the last time I had a decent conversation. But when you're young you do crazy stuff right, little did I know it would take a bad turn and this would be my life now I don't recognise myself anymore my personality has gone I'm not the Alex I youst to be I'm not sure who I am really I'm just a person who died a while ago I guess._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1_

_Alex's POV_

"_So how old are you" I asked "Wow your forward" he replied "Well are you going to answer" he chuckled a bit "25" Wow I honestly thought he was younger "What about you" "I'm 18, 19 next month" he nodded and looked up at me with those grey/blue eyes I was lost in them. I just met him if you were wondering apparently his names Justin do you want to know how I met him it was only about 30 minutes ago actually well what happened was…_

_**It was about 10.30 and I had just left the store to get Logan his cigarettes, it was just best to do what he said anyways I was walking no one was on the road it was pitch black the only noise that could be heard was the whispers of the wind creepy right anyway I stupidly decided to walk through the alley way to cut the journey by five minutes. I was walking through and heard a few steps behind me I got a little nervous and sped up my pace because I was getting kind of scared. Then two arms pushed me onto the wall the person was wearing a hood "Be quiet ok" he whispered and started trailing slobbery kisses across I was crying silently. Then in that second someone pushed the guy off me taking a huge weight off my shoulders. He then began punching him and grabbed my hand and pulled me out the alley way. I was shaken to say the least "Thank you so much you saved me" "Are you okay you know pretty young girls like yourself need to be careful" I gave a weak smile "Yeah I was just picking something up for someone" "Do you want me to get you a coffee I think you need it" "That would be nice I said gazing at those eyes. **_

_So that's pretty much how I ended up here he saved my life. "You need to be careful theirs a lot of weirdoes out there I tell my sister that all the time" he said to me "How do I know you're not one" I asked while sipping my hot chocolate "Well I guess you're just going to have to trust me" he said while winking . I gave a slight blush "Gosh It's late I've got work tomorrow I'll drop you home" he said while putting his jacket on "That would be great"_

_He stopped outside my house "No way I live across the road" What a coincidence "Should I take your number maybe we could hang out" well this is going to be embarrassing "I don't have a phone" I said he gave me a confused look not surprising I mean who doesn't have a phone it's the 21__st__ century "I lost it" I lied "Ok well maybe I'll see you" I smiled he probably thinks I'm lying I leaned in and kissed his cheek "Thank you Justin" "No problem" he replied._

_Justin's POV_

_Finally the weeks over works done the kids have been a nightmare it's Friday night and all I want to do is kick back on the couch with some popcorn a soda and a good movie…. But no Juliet and Chase want me to go to this seedy club downtown with them. I can't exactly say no I make them come to all sorts of things with me. I'm sitting at the bar Chase and Juliet had wondered off somewhere they said I'd been a downer all night it's not as if I wanted to be there. I looked opposite to me and saw….Alex, she was wearing a short black glittery dress she was with 3 guys and they looked as if they were doing something really dodgy. She looked vulnerable and upset as one of the guys grabbed her hand and took her in the bathroom, the two other guys shook hands and wondered off in to the crowd they looked like real sleaze bags I can't help wondering was she in some sort of trouble was she in danger I don't want to say what I thought she was do otherwise I'd feel sick to my stomach. 30 minutes later the jerk comes out of the bathroom fixing his shirt he got out his phone and disappeared into the crowd. Should I go check on her see if she's ok? Maybe I'm just overreacting….ok I'm going to check on her I'm worried I know I don't know her that well but she's nice and I feel this need to look after her. I walked in the bathroom and heard soft crying "Alex" I said softly "Go away Logan" she cried "It's not Logan its Justin you know from the other day live across the street" "I'm fine" "You're not fine your crying look I know we don't know each other very well and you may think I'm a pain but I'm a good listener I'll understand" the door slowly opens and she walks out "Your best off not knowing me I mean look at how pathetic and worthless I am" I feel so bad why would she feel like that "You're not pathetic or worthless don't let anyone make you feel like that" she looked up at me and smiled "Why are you being so nice to me?, you don't even know me" "Because I care ok" it felt awkward saying that "Well thank you you're the only one who seems too" what does she mean? " I'm sorry for asking but who's Logan" "My… boyfriend well kind of I don't know" she said rolling her eyes she has a boyfriend…wait why am I surprised she's beautiful not that I'm looking or anything…ok maybe I am a bit._

_Alex's POV_

_He cares about me? He's so sweet I mean he saves me in an alley way and now he's concerned about my welfare, maybe I should tell him I mean he said he'd understand and he looks pretty genuine "I don't really want to talk about this in a toilet you know" "Totally understandable do you want to come over I'm being to forward aren't I"I never met a guy who was so concerned over what he was saying "No Justin you're not being to forward that would be great I kind of want to get out of here anyway" he nodded and led me out of the bathroom. His apartment is so tidy nothing was out of place it was clutter free complete opposite to mine "You have a nice place" I said "Thanks I don't really like it but I guess it beats staying with the parents" he laughed hearing him say that makes me think about my parents and the pain I caused them how horrible am I feel free not to answer. He leads me to his equally tidy kitchen I sat down "Can I get you a drink or something" "No I'm fine thanks" he sat on the chair opposite me I lightly start to tap the table "So" I said "So" he said shortly after "You're probably wondering what happened earlier" "That thought did cross my mind" I nodded "It's just that" I'm hesitating getting nervous don't back out Alex just don't "It's just that my boyfriend gets in trouble with these guys and I do favours you know please don't judge me I'm not a slag or anything I swear I'd rather not honestly" I said between tears and then he does something I didn't think he'd do he took my hand "I don't judge you but why do you stay with him?" I knew he'd ask that "Because he's all I've got" "What about your parents?" "I… ran away about two years ago I was stupid young and in love caught up in a stupid fairy tale… I've never told anyone that I haven't even had a proper talk in a while and it feels great. "I understand it's not easy but when you need anything I'll be there….im only a knock away. I'm going to hug him now he's just so I can't put it into words he seems a little surprised "Thank you"._

_He's so nice….Justin that's such a cute name don't you think. He must have a girlfriend right I mean look at him. "Alex I'm starved could you make me something" I'm too busy day dreaming to listen "No…. make it yourself" Oh my gosh did I just say that am I crazy SHIT! He looks so mad I know what's going to happen as he steps closer and grabs me I'm prepared for this it's my life but I always beg him to stop hoping and praying he will but it never works "Please" I'm literally pleading "SHUT UP JUST SHUTUP" he yells and pushing me onto the wall probably bruising my ribs he's squeezing my arms there going completely red "ALEX YOU KNOW NOT TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT HOW MAY TIMES I LOOK OUT FOR YOU DON'T I" I'm shaking I don't have a word to say so he punches me right in my eye and just throws me on the floor like I'm just a stray. I hear the front door slam shut he's gone. I'm just crying what I normally do. Then a thought springs into my mind… Justin maybe I could go over and talk to him I mean he said he understands and that he'll be there. I get myself up from off the floor everywhere hurts I feel as if I've been trampled on. I opened the door and walked out._

_Justin's POV_

_Going to mum and dads for dinner they've been asking for me to come over for weeks and I'm finally free today, suddenly the door who is that I'm not expecting anyone it must be one of those annoying sails people there always bothering me. But when I opened it was a sales person it was Alex…. Her eye was bruised and her arms were red she had tears coming down her face "Alex…" "I'm sorry for bothering you it's just" she didn't have to justify herself to me "Don't say that come in I'll get you an ice pack" "Thank you" she said quietly._

_I handed her the ice pack and she slowly placed it on her eye slightly wincing from the pain. "What happened?" I asked "I made him mad it's my fault I know not to push his buttons" I sighed "It's not your fault he shouldn't be laying a hand on you don't deserve it know women does Alex I really think you should leave him or go to the police anything" "I can't Justin I wish I could but if he finds me he'll kill me he doesn't care he'll find another girl" "But you can't have him treating you like this it's not right" "I want to get away believe me but I'm just afraid" I sighed "Well at least come over when you can so I know you're ok" she looked up at me "You're great I hope you know that" she smiled. I called my parents and told them I was doing something important and that I'd come next weekend I knew they were disappointed but I couldn't just tell her to go I was scared for her._

_I gave her some arnica cream and some bandages for her arm. We were sat in my living room "You can watch some TV or you could help with these papers" "What kind of papers?" "High School AP English papers" "I wish I could but I'm hopeless when it comes to academics I never finished school" "So you don't have…" "Yep no qualifications nothing to fall back on unfortunately" maybe I could help her with that "You know you could take the GED test" "What's that" she asked curiously "Well if you didn't earn your high school diploma you could do It basically is like an exam in math's science and English" she looked like she was thinking about it which was good "I don't know I'm not exactly what you call smart at school the highest I got was a D" "I could tutor you remember I' m a teacher it's no biggie" "But If Logan was to find out…" "He won't" I replied simply "I guess I could give it a shot I haven't got anything better to do" "Great I'll set you up don't worry about anything" she just smiled._

_1 MONTH LATER_

_Alex's POV_

_Justin has enrolled me in the exam and he's helping me study, I never thought I'd say this but studying isn't that bad well it may be due to the fact I like the person that's tutoring me. He just explains and lets me try on my own and if I don't understand he goes through it with me. Logan hasn't noticed a thing I usually come over when he's not around so it's a pretty good set up we've got going on. He just listens and understands I've never met a guy as nice and considerate even when I was head over heels for Logan when we first dated he wasn't like that. I can't believe he doesn't have a girlfriend he was probably too good for any girl he dated. I feel as if I can open up to him about anything and not worry about him judging because he never did it was amazing and I'm more happy than what I've been in a while. He's an awesome… friend._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 2_

_Justin's POV_

_I gave Alex one of my old phones so when she needs me she can call me. It's her 19__th__ today and I said I'd take her for something to eat apparently Logan (or as I like to call him the jerk) disappeared a few days ago she told me he does that quite a lot, so on top of abusing her mentally and physically he abandons her probably dealing and hooking up with all the girls…quite a catch huh? My phone started to ring it was Alex "Hey" "Hi I'll be over in 5" "I'm ready so that's fine" "Awesome". _

_The door knocked exactly 5 minutes after she called talk about great timing. I check myself in the mirror, grabbed my keys, picked up the gift I got her and headed to the door. I opened the door and she gave me that cute smile. "Happy Birthday you look great" I could see a slight blush when I said that "Thanks you don't look so bad yourself" I just laughed. She grabbed my arm and I locked the door. "You know Justin you didn't have to do this" she said to me while we walked to my car "It's fine no biggie it's you birthday and you've been studying hard" I said she just smiled and said "Thanks"._

_I made reservations for this little Italian restaurant down town I remembered Alex told me she loved Italian food. Everyone in town goes there its quiet the decoration is lovely and the atmosphere is peaceful and quiet its wonderful for a night out "This place is…. Amazing how did you swing this at such short notice" "Let's just say I know the owner" Yeah Kelbo Russo the owner is my uncle and here he is coming towards us right now "Hey Justin and this must be Alex" "Hey" "Hi" Alex said I could tell she was a little shy "A nice girlfriend you've got there Justin" I can't believe he just said that "Uncle I told you she's my friend" he didn't reply he just lead us to are table as soon as we sat down in a small quiet booth and he walked off giving us are menus I spoke up "I'm so sorry about that my Uncle seems to think that every girl I take out is my girlfriend" "So you take girls out a lot" she said while raising her eyebrow, what did I just say "Well no.." "Relax I'm just messing with you a bit your face hilarious" she laughed I just laughed with her I have to admit she got me good._

_Alex's POV_

"_Have you seen anything on the menu you like" he asked me, there was so much and I didn't want to get something that was majorly expensive that would be pushing it to say the least "I honestly have no idea what about you?" "I was thinking the chicken parmesan" I looked back at the menu the calamari looked nice and it was too bad "I think I'll get the calamari"._

_We've been talking and eating and drinking for the hour and it's been great. Justin has been telling me about all the times in high school when he got in trouble and I'm surprised I thought he was a goody two shoes at school all the time but boy was I wrong we were currently talking about first kisses "Mine was the worst we knocked heads at least three times before I actually got it right" he said "Bet mine was worse it was in the school playground under a tree and Jack had cheese breath" I laughed "Ok, ok you win oh before I forget here's your gift and don't even say you didn't have to I wanted to" he's honestly the best he pulled out a little birthday bag and handed it to me, I looked at him curiously "Open it I want to see if you like it" so I did inside the bag was a long tiffany's box… oh my gosh he didn't my eyes were wide and my mouth was wide open I took the box out the bag and opened it was a diamond encrusted bracelet "Justin.." I didn't know what to say I was lost for words "Do you like it" he asked "I...I love it I can't believe you got me this thank you" I leaned over and gave him the biggest bone crushing hug ever "Your welcome I'm glad you like it" "This is the best birthday ever". We pulled apart "Shall I put it on you?" "That would be great" and he did the happiness was cut short because when I looked up I saw Logan with a girl and a couple of his mates "Oh my goodness that's Logan" I said to him in a frantic voice "What the one with his arm around that girl who's wearing way to much make up" "Yeah that's him we have to get out of here if he sees me he'll kill me" "You know I won't let that happen but we should leave" he called the waiter over and he gave us the bill he paid the waiter came back and took the money and with that he took my hand and we ran out. "That was so close" I sighed. "Well what should we do now do you want to come over" "Yeah I guess Logan won't be home till tonight if he shows up" I said while rolling my eyes._

_We were in his living room just talking "So Justin why doesn't a great guy like you not have a girlfriend?" "I did a few months ago but it didn't work out we wanted different things you know" I nodded "So if you don't mind me asking how did you meet Logan" "We went high school together and I youst to have a thing for bad boys the ones who got in trouble I had a crush on him and he found out and asked me on a date and I said yes he's the first and only boyfriend what a mistake" I admitted "Don't beat yourself up about it you were young" I just smiled at him "I just wish I had listened to my parents" "Maybe I could take you to see them I'm sure there looking for you Alex they must be pretty worried" That was a sweet idea but Logan would find out and what would my parents do if they saw me again "I don't know maybe…" he nodded. "So what do you want to do birthday girl". For the rest of the evening we watched films talked some more drank and then at about 1 he walked me home "Night Alex" he said and kissed me on the cheek and waved "Bye Justin" I was sad that he was gone I missed him already what was wrong with me. I need to go to bed my heads all over the place at the moment._

_At about 4 I heard Logan and a few others come in, there was a lot of screaming and shouting and I'm sure I heard a few things smash. I'm probably going to have to clean that up later all of a sudden I heard the stereo on full blast. I need some rest and I'm a really light sleeper him and his mates are such jerks err._

_Few Weeks Later_

_The exams today I've studied my hardest I hope it just pays off "It will be fine just go in there thinking positive you'll do great" he said reassuring me. I was doing the exam in the local library and Justin was going to pick me up in a few hours. He gave me a hug and I walked in taking a deep this was it. I logged on and started the exam…_

_Justin's POV_

_I'm waiting outside the library she'll be down any minute now I really hope she does well she's been working really hard. Oh she's coming right now I can't tell by her face how it went but I'm hoping great. She suddenly runs up to me "I passed I can't believe I did it" she squealed I'm ,I'm so proud of her right now "I knew you could do it" "Justin thank you so much you're the best If It wasn't for you I wouldn't be feeling like this right now" she hugged me I loved to see her happy we pulled apart and she looked at me and did the unthinkable… she kissed me and I didn't stop her I actually responded and it was nice… really nice she pulled away after 2 minutes "I'm sorry" "Don't be" I said honestly she just smiled we stood there it was and awkward silence which I decided to break "Well let's celebrate I'll take you out tonight" "Where to" she asked "Anything you want it's your day" she smiled "To be honest I'd rather just stay and yours and have a takeaway if you don't mind" "That actually sounds great what do you want Chinese or Indian?" "Surprise me"._

_That kiss was unexpected to say the least she was probably just really excited that she passed right? Yeah that's right were just friends and she's in a relationship at the moment we'll kind of. Ok the foods on the table and she texted me saying she was on her way so now I just have to wait._

_Alex's POV_

_I'm walking to Justin's house. Alex what were you thinking kissing him earlier he's not interested you're a 19 year old teenager and he's a 25 year old he probably thinks I'm crazy although he said it was fine he's nice he wouldn't say it wasn't he probably won't call me again after tonight and that would be a shame cause I really like him and maybe more ok I have a crush ok who can blame me he's amazing and he treats me like how a boyfriend should treat a girlfriend. What if he likes me too I'm not going to straight up say to him I like you do you like me or he really won't call me again. What about Logan well that feeling for him went away a while ago what would he do if he found out about what I've been doing the past couples months worse than beat me up I'm guessing. I knocked on Justin's door. "Hey genius" he said I could tell he was really proud and happy for me I walked inside "Well its cause of you" he led me into the kitchen "Foods here" I sat down and he did too._

_He poured some wine in both of are glasses "Let's do a toast to you Alex for passing your GED" I pulled my glass up and so did he and we lightly knocked them on each other._

"_Justin I'm sorry about you know earlier and the whole kiss I don't want things to be awkward" I said "Honestly Alex I don't mind you were happy it was an in the moment thing" No I wanted to kiss you it wasn't an accident believe me but I can't tell him that. "Ok there is officially nothing on T.V" I grabbed the remote off him "There must be something on you've like got more than 100 channels" I said while surfing through them what I didn't realise is that my other arm was rubbing his leg once I realised I stopped…obviously the thing is he didn't say anything so either he liked it, he didn't realise or it wasn't a big deal. I decided to scoot a bit closer to him to see if he moved and guess what he didn't. Did he like it was he into me oh my gosh what if he was ok I can't take this I want to know if he likes me I'm not a patient person to say the least, so I'm taking the flirting up a notch I took his hand he didn't even pull away in fact in just started rubbing it ok I'm talking now "Justin" "Yeah" he replied really casually "You know we've um got close and everything" I said "Yeah It's been great getting to know you better" he said "Yeah it's been amazing and I'm really started to like you" "Same here" he said I don't think he knows what I mean "No I mean like you like you" now he got it "Oh well I guess I like you too not guess I do like you "he admitted "Really" I said "Yeah really what's not to like" I just smiled at him "I really love your smile". I leaned my head on his shoulder and we just played with each other's hands. I lifted my head up and kissed him and he responded literally straight away._

_We've been making out on his couch for about 30 minutes now and there comes a point when your hands start roaming to other places and once I started pulling on the buttons off his shirt he pulled away "What's wrong" I asked him "It's just that your 19 and I'm 25 and I don't want you to feel like you have to do this I don't want to take advantage of you I want to respect you, you know" I nodded "Age isn't anything but a number and I came on to you so you're not taking advantage so don't worry we care about each other don't we?" he nodded "Well then lets show each other that" I smiled and so did he it was sweet how he wanted to make sure I was sure I wanted to do this no one's done that before it made me feel kind of special I guess. "Maybe we should go to my room" he suggested "Lead the way" I said and followed him._

"_Before we start I want to be open with you you're the third girl I'll be doing this with" I nodded "And you'll probably be the only person that means something to me that I'm doing this with" We both leaned into each other and started kissing each other it was just magical every kiss got better than the last it was amazing I felt like I was on cloud 9 he was so gentle not rough at all. I removed his shirt and got a glimpse of his abs for the first time I must say I'm impressed he obviously works out._

_Justin's POV_

_She's amazing and I can't believe were doing this I'm really nervous I don't want her to be disappointed I want to please her, for some reason she's not like the other girls there something about her that makes me want to go the extra mile. Ok so everything's officially gone and I'm just admiring her "Your beautiful Alex" I whispered "You're not so bad yourself" she laughed._

_It was amazing and I wouldn't take it back if I could we just fit with each other perfectly she was by far the best. "No one's ever made me feel like that Justin" she said "I, I think I love you" and I think I loved her to as far as I was concerned she was flawless "I love you too" and for the rest of the night we just lay in each other's arms._

_The last couple weeks have been amazing with her and I get upset when she has to leave but we text in the night. I feel like a love struck teenager it's bizarre I never knew I could feel like this. I think she's the one._

_Need some more ideas _

_Thanks for the Reviews hope you like it_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 3_

_Alex's POV_

_I haven't been this happy since I ran away he just makes me feel so special no other man has ever made me feel like this everything about him makes me love him his smile the way he looks at him those eyes the way he understands me and doesn't try and change me plus he knows how to please a girl. I honestly didn't think I could fall in love again but I guess it can happen. As I day dreamed Logan stormed in drunk….oh brother "Hey sexy" he said he smelled of beers and weed… disgusting he came over to me and sat beside me on the bed and started kissing my neck. I felt ill he disgusted me now even more than he did before "Logan stop" I said trying to get him off me. This had happened before he'd come in drunk and want too you know with me and obviously I wouldn't want to. He started tugging on my shirt like he was trying to rip it off or something "Logan Stop!" I said again but he just wouldn't he never was I was the victim and he was the predator he started biting my neck really hard as if he was trying to rip my flesh off or something my eyes were watering and I felt as if I was losing my breath but then I did something that I never thought I'd have the courage to do or the power I got my knee and kicked his manhood with all my force he tumbled to the floor beside the bed "You Idiot" he yelped I ran out the apartment and across the road to the only place I truly felt safe my neck was throbbing and I felt like I was about to choke I had lost my breath in those few moments._

_I knocked on the door turning back making sure he wasn't coming after me luckily Justin opened the door and I just hugged him so tightly he just stroked my hair and closed the door "Hey what's happened" I didn't even explained I just pulled away and let him see for himself "Did he do that or was it one of those other jerks" I could tell he was angry he was really protective "It was him Logan" I whispered trembling "He didn't" he asked worriedly "No I got away before he could" "Come here" he said opening his arms out to give me a hug I just smiled and hugged him tightly "Alex you have to leave him he can't keep doing this to you it's not healthy" he was right it had been happening for three years but I was scared "I know" I mumbled. He took care of the wound and everything he was so good I had to ask him if he youst to do first aid or something. I'm literally scared to go back there he might kill me…literally I could just imagine it. "You don't have to go back there Alex" "I know I'm kind of scared anyway who knows what he'll do" I said snuggling closer to him "I won't let him hurt trust me" "You know I do" I said and kissed him._

_I woke up and felt his arm around me it was like a protector like nothing could hurt me I suddenly heard yelling coming from outside it was Logan "ALEX WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE NOW I'VE GOT EVEYONE LOOKING FOR YOU" Justin heard the noise and shot up with me what am I going to do should I leave through the back so he won't see me or know I've been here "He'll go in a minute don't worry I'm here" he said giving me a reassuring smile I just smiled back covering the fear "If he touches you just call me ok" I nodded_

_He wasn't on the road anymore so I decided I should leave and get back there before he got back "I'll miss you text you later" he said "Yeah I'll be waiting" I said in a flirty voice._

_I slowly stepped into the apartment and suddenly heard loud footsteps "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN AND WHY ARE YOU ACTING ALL FRIGID" he said stepping closer "I'm sorry" I said not meaning it "Its just I was tired" "Alex I do everything for you I barely ask you to do anything and went I want love you don't want to give it" he said can he actually hear himself talking right now he's unbelievable I didn't say anything I just stood there "Anyways I need a favour I owe a guy some money I haven't got it so I need you too just you know what you do" No way I'm doing that its different now I don't want to be with another boy in that way apart from Justin "No" I said quietly Logan gritted his teeth "What do you mean no Alex" I took a deep breath "I meant no Logan I'm not selling myself for you to pay a debt" he looked fuming he grabbed me and bashed my head on the wall "See that's what happens when you don't do as your told Alex" I was crying my head was aching he didn't even look back he just walked away._

_Few Weeks Later_

_Justin's POV_

_She looks so scared "Alex you can tell me you know that" I said to her "Justin please don't get upset or angry I don't know if I can handle you leaving me" "I won't" "I'm pregnant and I know it's yours because I haven't let anyone else touch me but you " she said while crying I'm speechless "Please say something" she begged I didn't know what to say she was only 19 how could I do that to her "Um I don't know what to say what are we going to do" "I, I don't know I mean if Logan found out he'd know it wasn't his I've been pregnant before and he killed it" "When" I asked worriedly "When I was 16 I told him and he punched me and I, I lost it" she said crying harder I won't let him do that to our baby "Alex please leave him now this is a life where talking about we can't let him kill it" "Don't you just want me to get rid of it?" she said "No why would I want you to do that unless you want to" "No I don't I love you and this baby is a part of you" I hugged her tightly "How far along" "I've known for about a month I was just so scared to tell I thought you wouldn't love me anymore" she cried "No of course not don't ever think that ok I'm going to take you away from here you can stay with my parents don't worry I'll tell them everything"._

_This Chapter sucked I know_

_Any ideas please help_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_Justin's POV_

"_I'm sorry did you just say you going to be a father" My mum said I could tell by her face that she was stunned I mean she didn't even know I had a girlfriend "Son are you and this girl serious are you together" Dad said looking as if he was trying to piece things together in his head "Well its complicated we are together she has a boyfriend" "YOUR HAVING AN AFFAIR JUSTIN WE DIDN'T RAIISE YOU LIKE THAT" mum yelled her eyes fully open dad just sat there in a state of shock "Son…I don't understand why?" he asked me "Dad he abuses her she wants to leave him but she's scared and now she's pregnant I have to get her away I love her she's everything and I know you might not understand but…." Mum suddenly cut me off "Do you know for sure the babies yours?" I had a feeling she'd ask that "Yes she hasn't let anyone touch her but me since we started and I trust her" Mum nodded "How old is she?" Dad asked curiously "Um she's well she's 19" mum and dads tried to contain themselves but I could tell they were angry "Just what were you thinking I know she has problems but why couldn't you just be her friend and help her you didn't have to start a relationship with her" mum said "Mum we were friends and I guess we fell in love along the way look I care about her and that baby so much this is your grandchild I know you don't know her but I'm sure you'll like her please can you try to except this and help us out?" I pleaded with them both they looked at each other coming to a decision with their faces mum suddenly spoke up "Um well I guess we could meet her and um take it from there" she said holding her hands together dad nodded "Thank you so much when do you want to meet her" "Tomorrow evening would be fine "Dad said. I could tell they were sad they probably never expected this to happen I can't blame them really but it was what it was._

_Alex's POV_

_Ok meeting the parents tonight I'm so nervous and scared what if they already hate me? Justin told me he explained the whole situation and they probably made a judgement they could hate that's what was scaring her. "It will be fine I promise they'll love you" We were standing outside the house "Well how do you know that?" I asked him "Because your you how could they not" he smiled at me I gave him a quick kiss and he knocked on the door. It was now or never the door opened and a girl 's who was about 18 opened it I'm guessing that was his little sister "Hi I'm Skylar Justin's sister" she smiled at me "I'm Alex it's nice to meet you" "Mum told me that you're having a baby and its Justin's is that true" she asked curiously "Um yeah it is" "That's awesome I hope it's a girl I can't wait to be an aunt it's going to be great" she smiled at me awe she was so sweet "Calm down Skylar she hasn't got in the house yet" Justin said suddenly she looked embarrassed "It's fine Justin she's being nice" I said to him "Yeah Justin" she smiled I'm guessing they argued a lot. "Skylar what's taking you so long at the door mum needs help with the dinner" A boy about 16 said which I'm guessing is Justin's brother he suddenly saw us "Um hi I'm Max Justin's brother" he looked kind of shy Justin did say he was like that around new people "Alex" I replied softly "Skylar aren't you going to let them in you talk so much I swear" Max said to her She just rolled her eyes and led us in. Their house is nice very neat just like his apartment and very welcoming. We walked in the living room "Well I'll go and get mum and dad so you can meet them" Max said and headed towards the kitchen "So Alex why do you like my brother your way out of his league" Skylar said ok this girl was funny "SKYLAR" Justin said clearly annoyed "Just making conversation" she replied innocently I was about to open my mouth when Max came back in with Justin's parents they looked at us and smiled "Hi you must ne Alex Justin has said a lot of great things about you" his mother smiled at me "Yeah he has" his dad elaborated. They seemed nice but let's see how the rest of the evening goes don't want to get my hopes up._

_At first things at the table were very quiet then They asked me a lot of questions like where are you from. How did you meet? How are you? I'm not surprised I'm having their son's baby and they haven't met me before not the most I deal situation to be in. But they were nice and said I was welcome to stay for as long as I wanted until Justin moved so we could live together and move as far away from Logan as possible. Considering they weren't completely happy with the situation they were great and I could as for better in laws. Oh my God did I say in laws am I planning a wedding in my head or something what's wrong with me. "I told you they'd love you" he said as we were in his car outside his apartment "It will be fine in a few weeks when you're ready just call me and have your stuff ready and when he's not around come over and I'll take you away" I smiled at him "Your awesome" I said to him "I do what I can" he shrugged feeling proud of himself. I can't ask for anybody better I just pulled him down onto me and we started kissing pulled his top up a bit "Alex what are you doing" "I think you know" I said "In a car when you're pregnant" "Come on its fun and dangerous live a little" I laughed "Okay" he said still sounding unsure. I just pulled him back down and about 1 hour later I left the car feeling all giddy "Bye I love you". "Love you too" he smiled_

_Logan and his friends keeps trying to touch me I feel sick to my. I'm 4 months now and I think it's time to leave I have a feeling he's getting suspicious don't asked me why but I think he is. I called Justin last night and Logan isn't in so he's picking me up soon and I'm so happy getting away from this not having to see Logan everyday have no idea what I saw in him guess I was young and naïve but I've met someone who truly loves me and is there and I'm so glad that are baby has a dad like him. My bag is at the door ready and I'm so happy its unreal they the door rings and he's here and just at that second I feel a kick oh my gosh._

_Justin's POV_

_She looks surprised "What's happened" I ask her but she doesn't say anything she just puts my hand on her stomach "Did you feel that I swear I felt something" I felt something "I, I think I did" I said in belief I'm kind of nervous to be a dad in a good way I know how to change diapers and stuff it will be hard at first for both of us but it would be worth it. I knew it would "Alex this is its" "Awesome" she finished for me "Yeah" I replied "Justin do you think we'll be ok" she asked me honestly "Yeah we'll be better than ok we'll be great" she just smiled at me and hugged me. I picked up her bag and we walked to my car. I feel so much better now knowing that she won't be around the jerk again it eases my nerves a lot._

_Few Months Later_

_Logan's POV_

_What the hell was she playing at I look out for her and she does this shit I swear if I find her she's finished her life is over she has been acting weird the past couple of months like not listening to me what's her problem "Logan I think I know what happened to her" "Well tell me you idiot" I yelled at him "I think she un ran away with the guy across the street" my blood was boiling "Why the hell do you think that" I yelled at him "Because about 1 month ago I saw a girl that looked similar to Alex with a guy who looks similar to that man across the street they were all lovey dovey I can't be certain but she looked um she looked" "WHAT DID SHE LOOK" "Pregnant" he quietly said I must be hearing things she was cheating on me and now she's having some dudes kid "We have to find out where she is and teach her a lesson she isn't getting away with this" Drew nodded "I guess I could follow that guy and see where he goes maybe she's staying in another area "Great then we bring her back here" I smiled._


End file.
